


Звёздное одеяло

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэтрин Джейнвэй предстоит выполнить необычное задание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёздное одеяло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303581) by [hafital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital). 



> **Бета:** Poco a poco

Как-то раз я сказала Гарри Киму, что к нашей униформе прилагаются «странности», и с ними приходится мириться, если ты — офицер Звездного флота. Со странным и необычным, с невероятным, фантастическим и невообразимым. 

Именно поэтому я не особо удивилась, проснувшись в своей каюте и обнаружив, что не одна. Это не в первый раз, и я уверена, что не в последний. _Ну сколько можно?_ – подумала я, готовясь к неизбежному. 

— Кто здесь? — мой голос был тихим и твердым, впрочем, легкую нотку раздражения в нем все же можно было расслышать. Мне не слишком нравится, когда мой сон нарушают незваные полуночные гости. Сердце забилось чаще. — Компьютер, свет.

Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, устремив на меня твердый взгляд карих глаз и всем своим видом говоря, что он имеет полное право вторгаться в мое личное пространство и на мой корабль. 

— Капитан Джейнвэй.

— Брэкстон. 

— Похоже, вы не удивлены, капитан.

И что я должна ему на это ответить? Объяснить, как я рада, что он не Кью? Хотя, если подумать, то с Кью временами договориться куда проще, чем с Брэкстоном. Кью довольно предсказуем и обычно не желает нам зла. А этот подлый сотрудник флотской полиции времени из двадцать девятого века, который меня ненавидит, который в одной из временных линий пытался взорвать мой корабль, может замышлять что угодно. Я чуть было не рассмеялась ему в лицо: 

— Я просто хорошо скрываю свое удивление. Так чем я обязана вашему визиту? Постойте. Не говорите. Вы хотите завербовать меня для какого-нибудь очень важного задания, которое, по тем или иным причинам, выполнить способна только я, и от выполнения которого зависит существование вселенной в том виде, в котором мы ее знаем. Верно?

Уголок его губ дернулся, но взгляд остался таким же холодным. Я подумала о том, что это значит — быть полицией времени — и вдруг вспомнила, как Брэкстон был сумасшедшим бездомным на улицах Лос-Анджелеса двадцатого века. Не позавидуешь его работе.

— Вы действительны были выбраны для участия в особенной миссии, капитан.

— Ну, конечно, — я не смогла удержаться от сарказма. Мои дипломатические навыки несколько притупляются в три часа ночи и без кофе. Особенно тогда, когда в левом виске уже пульсирует головная боль, которая всегда появляется там при первых признаках грядущего временного парадокса. — Не возражаете, если я выпью кофе, пока мы обсуждаем мою роль в спасении вселенной? — не дожидаясь его ответа, я покинула тепло постели и направилась к репликатору. 

— Выпьете чашечку? — ответа не последовало, что ничуть меня не удивило. — Как хотите, но я вынуждена попросить вас сесть. Меня несколько нервирует ваше топтание в углу.

На его лице явно отобразилась работа мысли, и, подумав, он все же двинулся в сторону небольшой рабочей зоны, где я к этому моменту уже устроилась. 

— Ну, и что на этот раз? Еще один угнанный корабль? Бомба? Куда мы вообще отправляемся, или я должна спросить, куда _я_ отправляюсь?

Он озадаченно воззрился на меня.

— Какая еще бомба?

Я начала было объяснять, но он меня оборвал:

— Забудьте, это неважно. В чем бы там вы не участвовали, эта временная линия нереальна для меня, а значит, не существует.

Теперь и в правом виске запульсировала боль. 

Я вздохнула.

— Брэкстон, или говорите уже, зачем вы здесь, или убирайтесь с корабля. Несмотря на бытующее мнение, я все-таки нуждаюсь в некотором количестве сна. 

Он снова изучающе на меня посмотрел.

— Что вам известно о войне с Доминионом?

Вот теперь он привлек мое внимание.

— Практически ничего. Только то, что они из Гамма-квадранта, и что их правители — оборотни. 

— Хорошо. Чем меньше вы знаете — тем лучше.

— Это еще почему?

— Снижает вероятность того, что вы загрязните временную линию. Ваш экипаж пропустил всю войну, которая началась и закончилась, пока вы находились в Дельта-квадранте, капитан. Это одна из причин, по которой вас избрали для этой миссии. Вам не нужно ничего знать о войне: политика не имеет никакого отношения к заданию. 

— И что заставляет вас думать, что я не захочу вмешаться в происходящее, если окажусь там? Я многого не знаю, но прекрасно понимаю, как непросто пришлось Федерации и Звездному флоту. Я могу попытаться оказать им поддержку. 

Его единственной реакцией был усталый и раздраженный взгляд, говорящий о том, что он отлично знает, что я этого не сделаю.

Я вздохнула:

— Ладно. Я поняла. 

— Время идти, — он потянулся к своему коммуникатору.

— Не так быстро. Я еще ни на что не согласилась. Что конкретно мне предстоит сделать?

Он глубоко вздохнул, но на его лице было все то же нечитаемое выражение — кусок гранита, ни дать ни взять. 

— Наша миссия, капитан, — проникнуть в тюрьму Доминиона и спасти жизнь посла Спока.

Я не смогла скрыть изумления. Не знаю, что я ожидала услышать, но уж точно не это.

— Вы передумали, капитан? — темные глаза смотрели на меня с нескрываемым превосходством. — Полагаю, что нет. Поднять двоих на борт.  
***

 

Этот корабль из двадцать девятого века не был похож на предыдущий. Он был меньше, и на нем не было никакого экипажа. Только Брэкстон. Я смотрела, как он суетится у консоли управления, и размышляла о том, какой из Брэкстонов передо мной на этот раз. Является ли он офицером Звездного флота или уже предал их, пораженный временным психозом? Не похоже, что миссия официальна. Впрочем, какой у меня выбор? И что там насчет Спока? Правда ли то, что он в опасности? Последнее, что я слышала, — это то, что он на Ромулусе. Разумеется, велика вероятность того, что его захватил Доминион. Посол Спок был важной фигурой, и если есть хоть один шанс, что я могу ему помочь, то я должна попытаться. Нужно выяснить, что задумал Брэкстон.

Головная боль охватила всю голову и путала мысли. Мой привычный спутник. 

Я встречалась со Споком всего один раз, много лет назад, когда экипаж «Аль-Батани» был в отпуске на Вулкане. Мы оба были приглашены на официальный прием. Я легко вспомнила, как он выглядел: высокий, худой и удивительно изящный. Должна признать, я была им восхищена до глубины души. А кто бы не был? Но, при всей этой важности, у него были такие добрые глаза и такая мягкость в движениях, что хотелось следовать за ним повсюду, чтобы эти мягкость и доброта могли осветить твой путь. 

Я знакома с историей и знаю, что за жизнь прожил Спок — настолько, насколько можно составить представление из статей и видеоматериалов. Его путь не был легким, он много раз встречался со смертью — своей собственной и тех, кто был ему дорог. И все же я помню, какая сила и уверенность в своих убеждениях была в его взгляде. 

Я готова на многое пойти, чтобы спасти Споку жизнь — и это при том, что я встречала его лишь однажды. Снова посмотрев в глаза капитана Брэкстона, я сообразила, что именно на такую мою реакцию он и рассчитывал. Что ж, взявшись за гуж, не говори, что не дюж.

— Так в чем конкретно заключается моя миссия? 

— Все очень просто. Я транспортирую вас прямо в камеру, где вы произведете требуемые лечебные процедуры, которые помогут ему выжить. Как только закончите и удостоверитесь, что его жизнь вне опасности, я заберу вас назад и переправлю на «Вояджер». Вот и вся миссия.

— Так просто?

— Да.

Что-то здесь было не так. Я чувствовала это загривком, к тому же была уверена, что ничего не бывает просто, когда имеешь дело с Брэкстоном, кораблями времени и жуткой головной болью. 

— Если все так просто, то почему вы не сделаете это сами? Зачем вам я?

Он проигнорировал мой вопрос.

— Вам выдадут форму тюремного заключенного. Обыкновенно посла оставляют в одиночестве на несколько дней, но из-за сложившихся обстоятельств у нас не так много времени. Попытка будет только одна, и если что-то пойдет не так, то больше ничего изменить не удастся. В этот раз никаких прыжков туда-сюда.

— Почему?

Он приблизился ко мне, зажав в руке гипоспрей. 

— Это нейтрализует последствия временных искажений. Вы перемещаетесь в прошлое на короткий промежуток, но эффект времени от этого меньше не становится. Если готовы, то пойдемте со мной: я покажу, где вы сможете переодеться. 

Я не сдвинулась с места. Не так просто найти человека упрямее капитана Кэтрин Джейнвэй. 

— Я никуда не пойду до тех пор, пока не получу ответы на свои вопросы.

Он остановился, обернулся и скрипнул зубами.

— Что вы хотите знать?

Было довольно приятно наблюдать за тем, как он бесится.

— Если он так тяжело ранен, умирает, то почему вы отправляете меня, а не доктора или кого-то еще, подкованного в медицине?

— У вас достаточно навыков, чтобы ему помочь. 

— Тогда почему именно я, если ему может помочь любой? Почему не пойдете вы сами?

— Кто-то должен управлять кораблем времени. И это я, если вы вдруг не успели где-нибудь этому обучиться. А что касается любого другого, то члены команды «Вояджера» — лучший вариант. Зная вашу склонность к вмешательству куда не просят, я решил пойти напрямую и просто вас попросить. Еще вопросы, капитан Джейнвэй?

— Вообще-то да. Почему на корабле нет никого, кроме вас? — что-то дрогнуло в глубине этого куска гранита, и я поняла, что задела за живое. — Почему так важно, чтобы Спок выжил? Не поймите меня неправильно, я восхищаюсь послом, но мне не кажется, что мы восстанавливаем временную линию. Больше смахивает на то, что мы вмешиваемся куда не просят.

Он смотрел на меня очень долго, и было видно, что он тщательно продумывает ответ.

— Именно это мы и делаем, капитан.

— Тогда я не могу вам этого позволить, — напряглась я.

Он расхохотался, и вот тут мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Нормальные люди так не смеются.

— Вы не можете мне этого позволить? Ох, капитан, вы уже мне все позволили…

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Если бы вы этого не сделали, не отправились в прошлое, не спасли жизнь посла Спока, то Федерация не просуществовала бы до конца вашего столетия. Ромулус завоевал бы Вулкан, путешествия во времени так и остались бы легендой, а я сам, вероятнее всего, даже бы не родился и уж точно не стоял бы сейчас перед вами. 

Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы переварить услышанное.

— Почему я должна вам верить, Брэкстон? С каждой нашей следующей встречей вы выглядите все более и более сумасшедшим. Я серьезно, Брэкстон, я вам не верю. Как я могу знать, что все это не ложь?

— Не можете. И мне нечего сказать, чтобы развеять ваши сомнения. Вам придется решать самой. Вы хотите помочь Споку или нет? Какой исход вас устроит? Все зависит от вас, капитан Джейнвэй, и не только от вашего согласия, но и от ваших последующих действий.  
***

 

Наверное, я сошла с ума. Может быть, это случилась во время битвы с хиродженами. Это все объясняет. Это мысль вызвала улыбку, которая определенно заставила Брэкстона занервничать. Я улыбнулась еще шире.

Облачившись в грязный темно-серый комбинезон со странной эмблемой на груди, я встала на платформу транспортера и приготовилась отправиться. Брэкстон не дал мне с собой ничего, кроме маленькой аптечки. Надеюсь, он прав насчет состояния Спока.

— Готовы?

— Да.

— Помните, что, как только поможете ему, вы сразу должны связаться со мной. Не занимайтесь самоуправством. Не геройствуйте. У вас не будет второго шанса. 

— Я поняла, — нетерпеливо отозвалась я, не в силах далее выносить его высокомерный тон. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, и я тут же ощутила знакомое покалывание транспортерного луча.

Я материализовалась в маленькой темной камере. Сначала мне ничего не удавалось разглядеть и пришлось подождать, пока глаза хоть немного привыкнут к отсутствию света. Что-то тихо пошуршало и затихло.

— Посол? — ответом мне было молчание. Я шагнула вперед и попробовала снова. — Посол Спок?

Комната медленно обретала очертания. Помещение было прямоугольным, длинным и узким, и единственным источником света была маленькая щель над дверью, ведущей из камеры. 

Кровать, или, скорее, просто какая-то плита, была установлена в дальнем углу. На ней можно было разглядеть скорчившегося гуманоида, лежащего на боку лицом к стене. Я осторожно двинулась к нему. Не было понятно, насколько плох Спок, и мне совсем не хотелось его напугать. Он определенно не ожидал меня здесь увидеть. 

Сон посла был беспокойным, он то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки, цепляясь за воздух. Хорошо, что он спит. Может, мне удастся разобраться с проблемой, не разбудив его? Пара гипоспреев, взмах медицинским трикодером… вдруг этого будет достаточно? Спок выглядел ужасно. Даже в полутьме было ясно, что с ним что-то не так. Именно в этот момент какая-то пока неоформленная мысль начала упрямо царапаться на краю моего сознания: его состояние казалось знакомым. 

Он волнами излучал жар, практически горел. А еще от него исходил странный запах — сладковатый и сильный, он чем-то походил на жженый сахар и заполнял камеру до последнего уголка. Я поспешно открыла аптечку и достала трикодер. Что-то мне подсказывало, что времени у Спока почти не осталось. 

Трикодер едва слышно зажужжал, и посол слегка пошевелился, но быстро провалился обратно в беспокойный сон. 

Я вгляделась в появляющиеся на экране показатели и практически впала в ступор. Они были мне знакомы. Неврологический дисбаланс. Внезапно царапающее воспоминание обрело форму: юный энсин Ворик, врасплох захваченный наследием своих предков. Пон фарр. 

У Спока был пон фарр.

В отчаянии я пыталась вспомнить все, что знала о пон фарре. Гормональные перестройки, биохимический дисбаланс, ритуальные битвы, медитация. Трикодер сообщил, что Спок давно находится в этом состоянии — несколько недель, не меньше — и оно медленно выжигает его изнутри. У него было обезвоживание, сильнейшее истощение, он был вымотан. 

Должно быть, он пытался справиться с эффектами пон фарра с помощью медитации. Интересно, эта их так называемая медитация вообще хоть раз сработала? Я смотрела на Спока и видела капли пота, выступившие на его лбу, напряжение, сковавшее шею, плечи и спину. Я видела засохшую кровь на костяшках пальцев и коленях его комбинезона — наверное, он в отчаянии колотил кулаками в стену и часами стоял на коленях на каменном полу в попытках медитировать. И он был таким худым… ужасно худым. Он сражался с этим несколько недель. Недель! Я снова посмотрела на него, и мое сердце сжалось: даже на пороге смерти Спок был воплощением достоинства.

Он умирал. Лихорадка уже почти поглотила его. Через пару дней гореть будет уже нечему, и он наверняка это понимает. Что ж, я не могу это допустить. В конце концов, это мое задание. Я легко справилась с большинством симптомов: обезвоживанием, жаром… Дала ему витамины, залечила ссадины на руках и вспухшие порезы на коленях. В углу я отыскала полупустую бутыль с водой и, оторвав рукав своего комбинезона, обмыла лицо и ладони Спока. Я хотела смыть пот и с его тела, но не решилась сделать этого, боясь разбудить. 

— Кто вы?

Я чуть не выронила бутыль.

— Вы проснулись?

— Верно. Кто вы и что здесь делаете? — его голос был хриплым. Похоже, ему давно не приходилось говорить.

Ответ был у меня готов, но под его проницательным взглядом слова застряли в горле. Я глубоко вздохнула.

— Такой же пленник, как и вы. Я пытаюсь помочь.

— Я им сказал, что не нуждаюсь в помощи. Уходите. Вы мне здесь не нужны.

Как я могла забыть о вулканской гордости? Он знает, что умирает, он смирился с этим и теперь хочет только покоя. Что ж, я и раньше сталкивалась с вулканским упрямством — справлюсь и теперь. 

— Не могу. Отсюда нет запасного выхода, посол. А дверь мне никто не откроет, — я очень надеялась, что он настолько слаб, что не станет задавать вопросов. Я, конечно, могу солгать, но Спок не из тех, кого легко обмануть. Не так уж сложно будет прийти к выводу, что меня сюда поместили совсем не солдаты Доминиона. 

— Оставьте меня. Вы не понимаете. Я неизлечим. Прошу вас, уходите. 

— Простите, но не могу. И это неправда. Я могу помочь вам, если вы позволите. 

Он прикрыл глаза. Мне нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к нему, сжать в объятиях, избавить от кошмарного напряжения, сковавшего его тело. Но я просто сидела, затаив дыхание.

— Я не могу просить вас об этом.

— Вам и не нужно. Я готова помочь по собственной воле.

— Я готов умереть.

— Знаю. 

— Мое время пришло. Я прожил долгую жизнь и многое успел сделать. Мне не о чем жалеть.

— Но вы можете прожить еще очень долго. Посол, вы действительно хотите умереть здесь? Война не продлится вечно.

Он открыл глаза и чуть пожал плечами.

— Я предпочел бы проститься с жизнью в ином месте и очень сожалею о том, что моя катра будет утеряна. Но теперь здесь вы, и я могу передать ее вам. 

Страх почти парализовал меня.

— Нет. Вы еще не мертвы, и я не позволю вам умереть. Прошу вас, посол. Позвольте мне помочь. Да, теперь я здесь. Вы больше не один.

Он не ответил и умолк на долгое время. Я изо всех сил боролась с желанием схватить его за руку.

Что-то едва слышно пощелкивало в тишине. Интересно, откуда идет этот звук?

— Мы встречались раньше.

Я едва не охнула от удивления и шумно сглотнула.

— Да, много лет назад, на Вулкане.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Кэтрин.

— Кэтрин. Тебе подходит это имя, Кэтрин, — он сел. — Прошу прощения, что не смог его вспомнить.

Я улыбнулась.

— Все в порядке. Это было очень давно.

— Позволишь мне подержать тебя за руку, Кэтрин?

Его глаза блестели в полумраке, и я потянулась к нему раньше, чем сообразила, что делаю это. Его ладонь была очень большой, намного больше, чем моя, и очень горячей. Раскаленной.

— У тебя маленькие руки, Кэтрин.

Я открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но из горла вырвался только резкий выдох, когда Спок начал гладить мою ладонь. В том месте, где он прикасался, проскакивала искра, и что-то похожее на волны электричества неслось по руке и распространялось по всему телу.

— Если мы начнем, Кэтрин, то я уже не смогу остановиться. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да, — беззвучно выдохнула я.

— Я должен соединить наши сознания.

И тут до меня дошел недостаток плана Брэкстона, но через мгновение я все же кивнула. Все равно сейчас я уже ничего не смогу изменить. Я не отвернусь от него теперь. 

Он протянул руку к моему лицу, легко коснулся волос, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь, и все, о чем я могла думать в этот момент, так это о том, что сердце сейчас просто выскочит из груди — так сильно оно колотилось.

— Ты очень красивая, — он улыбнулся, и мои губы тут же расплылись в ответной улыбке. — Я рад, что ты здесь, Кэтрин. Я не хочу умирать.

— Ты не умрешь, — шепнула я. Его палец стер выкатившуюся из уголка моего глаза слезинку. Он смотрел на меня очень внимательно, и вдруг захотелось рвануться вперед и прижаться к нему что есть мочи.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям. 

Я практически не слышала слов, потерявшись в его глазах. А потом мое сознание охватил жар. Я застонала, осознав, что Спок целует меня. 

Сначала больше ничего не происходило. Я чувствовала, как голод Спока заполняет мое тело, пускает огонь по жилам, и все, что я могла, это послушно раскрыть губы под прикосновением его горячего рта, заявляющего свои права. Пальцы коснулись застежек комбинезона. Одежа исчезла практически мгновенно. Слезы чуть снова не покатились из моих глаз, когда Спок явил моему взору свою наготу. Жуткая худоба и дрожью сотрясающая тело жажда. Он обнял меня, и мгновение спустя я оказалась под ним, прижатая спиной к голому камню заменяющей кровать плиты. Спок раздвинул мои ноги, и сердце заколотилось еще быстрее. Все происходило слишком быстро, и инстинктивно я сопротивлялась ему, страх оцепенением сковывал мое тело, принявшее на себя удар вулканского пон фарра. Я вспомнила слова Брэкстона: все зависит не только от моего согласия, но и от последующих действий.

Я взглянула Споку в глаза, когда поняла, что он отстранился, почувствовав мой страх. Он не сделает мне больно. Не сможет, если я сама не позволю ему этого. Протянув руку, я коснулась его лица, погладив контактные точки, а потом раздвинула ноги и приняла его в себя. 

Спок застонал — глухо и глубоко, но не сказал ни слова. Я обвила его руками, и он уперся лбом в изгиб моей шеи. Я знала, что он сдерживается, боясь ранить меня. Еще один стон, и наконец он начал двигаться. Отчаянно желая коснуться его губ, я принялась выцеловывать дорожку на его шее, по кадыку, подбородку, и наконец отыскала их — горячие и сладкие. 

Наши взгляды встретились. Дай мне почувствовать тебя целиком. 

И тут в моем сознании словно прорвало плотину. Огонь пон фарра вырвался на волю, и связные мысли испарились без остатка. 

Все продолжалось целую вечность, я испытывала оргазм за оргазмом, давно потеряв им счет. Сначала я была на спине, затем на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на плите руки. Потом сверху, оседлав его бедра. Но этого было недостаточно. Я знала, что Спок кончил. Больше, чем один раз. Но, несмотря на это, он продолжал и продолжал, а охватившей нас обоих лихорадке не было видно конца. Господи, я не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось.

В конце концов, мы вымотались и крепко проспали несколько часов. Проснулась я от того, что губы Спока сжались на моем соске, а его член легко скользнул в меня. И все началось снова.

Потом опять был недолгий отдых. Может, несколько минут, а может и час. 

Он повернулся и сжал меня в объятиях, прижавшись твердым членом к моему бедру, окутав мой разум своим сознанием. Он толкнулся несколько раз и кончил мне на живот, я крепко сжала бедра, и меня охватил невероятной силы оргазм. Безумие. 

Я взяла у него в рот. Я видела его мысли и знала, чего он хочет. Смочив палец своей слюной и его спермой, я осторожно погрузила его в его тело и достала до простаты, не прекращая сосать. Он кончил мне в рот. 

Где-то на краю моего сознания пульсировало воспоминание о том, что я здесь делаю, о Брэкстоне и тюрьме, находящейся черт знает где и черт знает когда, но точно не там, где я должна была быть. Где-то на краю моего сознания пульсировало воспоминание о «Вояджере» и его экипаже, застрявшем так далеко от дома…  
***

 

Проснувшись вновь, я дотронулась до лица Спока и пальцем очертила изогнутую бровь. Его кожа была прохладнее. Приподнявшись на локте, я провела ладонью по его щеке, шее, острому краю ключицы. Все такой же худой, но не такой горячий. Лихорадка почти отступила. 

Отыскав забытый трикодер, я проверила, сколько прошло времени. Три дня. Теперь мы оба страдали от обезвоживания. Я ввела нам обоим лекарство и взялась за бутыль с водой.

Она была полной. Все внутри тут же сжалось от ужаса. Неужели кто-то сюда заходил, пока мы спали? Было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно. 

— Они транспортируют воду и пищу.

Я обернулась и поймала взгляд блестящих темных глаз. 

— Раньше они часто заходили, но теперь не особо мной интересуются. Похоже, наконец сообразили, что не получат от меня никакой тактической информации, — в его голосе отчетливо слышалось веселье. — Кто такой Брэкстон?

Опустив глаза, я вздохнула. Вот и настало время объясняться. Я так надеялась, что он решит проигнорировать увиденное в моем сознании, или что он вообще так и не понял, кто я и что здесь делаю, учитывая то, что я не особо думала о Брэкстоне все эти дни. 

Подойдя к нему, я принялась обтирать его тело водой при помощи оторванного от комбинезона куска ткани. Все его тело было покрыто ушибами и порезами о каменную плиту, которую ему предоставили вместо койки. Интересно, я выгляжу так же? Тело болело непередаваемо, а для того, чтобы описать, как я пахла, в стандарте просто не хватит слов. 

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно.

Я замерла. Потом снова вернулась к прерванному занятию.

— Брэкстон — офицер Звездного флота из двадцать девятого столетия. А еще он назойливый и совершенно невыносимый человек, с которым я имела несчастье случайно познакомиться. Он является, точнее, будет являться, капитаном корабля времени под названием «Релативити», задачей которого является исправление ошибок во временной линии. Вот только Брэкстон любит действовать в одиночку.

— Я создал проблемы во временной линии? 

Я улыбнулась. 

— Не знаю. Брэкстон почти ничего мне не объяснил, — раздвинув его ноги, я обтерла своей импровизированной мочалкой кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. С его губ слетел слабый стон, и я прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь этим мягким звуком. — Зато я выразила вслух свои сомнения в том, что он действительно исправляет ошибки во времени. 

— Что он на это сказал?

— Он сказал, что я уже согласилась. Что, если бы это было не так, Федерация бы не выжила, Ромулус захватил Вулкан, а он сам не стояло бы передо мной, — я понимала, что не должна ему этого говорить — особенно о том, что касается Ромулуса — но в тот момент мне это казалось верным шагом. К тому же, я не хотела ничего от него скрывать. 

Спок приподнял левую бровь.

Такое знакомое движение, и все же не похожее на то, к которому я привыкла.

— Думаю, он сошел с ума.

— Вполне вероятно.

— Но я не смогла сказать ему «нет». Мне пришлось выбирать: либо я спасаю твою жизнь, либо позволяю умереть. А я не могла позволить тебе умереть. Поэтому согласилась. Он это знал.

— Понятно. А ты знала, через что тебе придется пройти, чтобы обеспечить мое выживание?

Я слабо улыбнулась.

— Нет. Он ухитрился не предоставить мне никакой информации на эту тему, пока вводил меня в курс дела. Если это вообще можно назвать введением в курс дела, — я отставила бутыль и легла рядом с ним. — Но я догадалась почти сразу. 

— Весьма похвально. Но, Кэтрин, ты же не пленница этой тюрьмы.

— Мой корабль и его команда в данный момент затеряны в Дельта-квадранте. Очевидно, наша удаленность от войны показалась Брэкстону достаточным поводом, чтобы обратиться именно ко мне. Впрочем, я все равно до конца не поняла, что им двигало. 

Искра узнавания зажглась в глазах Спока. 

— Капитан Джейнвэй, звездолет «Вояджер»?

— Да, это я, — я забралась на него сверху, тут же согреваясь от тепла его тела. Его руки сомкнулись на моей пояснице.

Какое-то время мы лежали в тишине. Я прислушивалась к быстрому и ровному стуку его сердца и смотрела за тем, как мерно поднимается и опускается его грудь. 

— Все почти закончилось, так?

— Так. Скоро настанет время уходить. 

Я не знала, что эта мысль так меня ранит, и не сразу смогла отыскать подходящие слова.

— Ты будешь в порядке?

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — он приподнял мой подбородок, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. А потом его руки сжались на моих бедрах и подняли их. Его член медленно скользнул в меня, палец надавил на клитор, а я так и продолжала смотреть ему в глаза.

— Значит, и со мной тоже, — шепнула я. 

Он начал двигаться и я наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его губы.  
***

 

Я ушла, пока он спал.

Перед уходом я снова обмыла его тело, вколола дозу витаминов и залечила порезы и ссадины. Судя по показаниям трикодера, он был практически здоров. Истощен, конечно, но он будет жить. 

Свернув его комбинезон, я засунула его ему под голову и пригладила волосы, а потом прижалась губами к сухой коже на скуле. 

Снова облачившись в грязный комбинезон и помня о том, что не должна оставлять свидетельств своего присутствия, я подобрала оторванный рукав. 

В груди ныло от того, что мне придется бросить его в этой клетке в полном одиночестве, но я знала, что он все поймет. Он не видел, как я здесь появилась, и не должен увидеть, как я исчезну. 

Закрыв глаза, я активировала коммуникатор, который выдал мне Брэкстон, и через секунду луч транспортера забрал меня из камеры. 

Я не стала смотреть Брэкстону в глаза, проигнорировала его вопросы, не говоря ни слова, последовала за ним к душу, а затем молча съела предложенную еду. Внезапно я осознала, что не ела три дня и даже не замечала, что голодна. Надеюсь, тюремщики тоже дали Споку поесть. 

Наконец Брэкстон оставил попытки разговорить меня, и я была ему за это благодарна. Мне нечего было ему сказать, и я не хочу больше никогда его видеть. Он это понял.

А потом я оказалась дома, в своей каюте, словно ничего не случилось. Как будто не было этих трех дней безумной и необъяснимой страсти и удовольствия в руках того, кого я больше могу никогда не увидеть.

Я лежала в своей постели, смотрела в потолок и пыталась навсегда стереть из своей памяти ощущение ладоней Спока на бедрах и на груди, забыть, какими горячими, сладкими и полными тоски были его поцелуи. Но я была уверена в том, что никогда не смогу этого забыть, так же твердо, как верила в звездное одеяло, расстелившееся за иллюминаторами моего корабля. 

**Конец**


End file.
